


Damn Them Stars

by tomridswhorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cockblocking, Divination, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Bondage, Light-Hearted, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Skirt, Smut, Truth or Dare, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomridswhorcrux/pseuds/tomridswhorcrux
Summary: During her eighth year Hermione spends her winter holiday at Malfoy Manor. The unfortunate arrangement is caused by a project assigned by none other than Professor Trelawney. It starts off as an unwanted arrangement, but as time goes on the blonde keeps grabbing her attention—and she can’t seem to get enough. Oh, and Narcissa’s there too.Chill, upbeat dramione AU.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Damn Them Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a lil lighthearted pwp one shot, I hope you enjoy!!

“And for this project you will be paired up. I encourage you to work on it over break—the star alignments are going to be _perfect_ ,” Professor Trelawney says from the front of the class.

Hermione is sitting next to Ginny. The eighth years share many of their classes with seventh years, since their seventh year was cut short. Hermione looks around the room at her peers, hoping that she can pick Ginny as her partner, but the witch thinks that she won't be so lucky. 

The only others in the class are some Gryffindor seventh years and Slytherins in unknown years, but she guesses seventh and eighth. A flash of blonde hair crosses her vision and she remembers who she shares this class with. 

Malfoy.

The witch rolls her eyes. Hermione hopes that her and Malfoy’s—or any other Slytherin’s for that matter—stars don’t align and she won’t have to be partnered with them.

“I will be selecting your partners based around your auras and stars.” “Ginny, you’ll be paired with,” Professor Trelawney starts before going into a bit of a fit. Her eyes went wide and she was incoherently mumbling. “Ah, yes, that will be perfect. Ginny and Blaise. Your auras match beautifully today!”

Hermione nudges her friend and all she gets in return is a scowl. Ginny and Blaise had always had a weird relationship, never hated each other, but that didn’t mean that they got on well. The redhead gives a glance in her partner's direction and gets a cheeky smile and wave in response.

“Our aura’s match my arse,” Ginny whispers to Hermione. Hermione laughs before Trelawney calls her name.

“Hermione, hmm, yes. Oo, I think that’s it! Hermione you will be paired with Draco, the stars foretell it will be a wonderful partnership.”

Ginny nudges Hermione and she rolls her eyes. “Oh, damn them stars,” Hermione says under her breath. She turns to look at Malfoy and see he has a poker-face on, not even looking in her direction. This project will go just great, Malfoy not even talking to her, and her doing the whole project.

Once everyone is paired off, Hermione and Ginny race out of the classroom back to Gryffindor Tower.

“Granger.” Hermione hears a voice that is surely Malfoy’s say.

Hermione takes a breath and motions for Ginny to move on her way. The redhead gives an apologetic nod before she turns to face the blonde.

“Malfoy.”

“So, for this project, you could stay at the Manor. We have a telescope to help better calculate the stars.”

Malfoy, offering a mudblood to stay at his place. Hermione almost chokes out a laugh at his offer. Malfoy senses her thoughts, before quickly clearing them away. “I’m not going to get put in Azkaban because I failed Divination.”

“Oh, um. I’ll see,” Hermione quickly says before turning to head to Gryffindor Tower.

“No, it’s final. I’m _not_ failing because you won’t work with me.”

And with Malfoy’s last words she can hear him walk away down towards the dungeons. The witch is now apparently spending her holiday with the infamous Malfoy family, instead of the usual Weasley arrangement. 

This will be some fun news to break to Ginny. Hermione quickly makes her way to the prefects dorms in Gryffindor Tower before getting to her room and collapsing on her bed. 

The prefects all get their own dorms, which, now that Hermione remembers, includes Malfoy. The witch wonders why he was heading to the dungeons if his dorm is up near hers.

Since the war there has been a lack of Slytherins present, maybe he just likes the solidarity of being with his serpent counterparts as opposed to the self-righteous Gryffindors, soft Hufflepuff’s, and way-too-smart Ravenclaw’s.

Hermione hears a knock at her door just as she puts her school books down. She sighs, knowing it’s probably some first year who got locked out of their dorm.

“Yes?” she asks as she opens the door, only to see Ginny, “Oh, Ginny, sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. May I come in?”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Hermione says before moving out of the doorway to let   
Ginny in.

Hermione closes the door and gestures to the little tea set in her room. A set of two Gryffindor-red velvet chairs and a low, medium toned wood coffee table. Ginny takes a seat in one of the plush chairs and Hermione sits in the other.

“Tea?” Hermione asks the redhead.

“No, thank you.”

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“What did Malfoy want?”

Hermione gives a low chuckle, she can already tell how Ginny will take the news of her being invited, well _forced_ , to stay at Malfoy Manor over the holidays.

“He just said that I could stay at the Manor over holiday break.”

“You said no, right? I mean, you remember what happened there. And it’s _Malfoy_.”

“It’ll make working on the project easier.”

“You—You said _yes_?”

“Well, _I said_ , is a bit of a stretch, but yes.”

Ginny looks stupefied, her eyes are wide and mouth agape.

“Gin, it’s only two weeks. Besides he’s cleaned his act up,” Hermione tries to reason to Ginny.

“Nope, nope. You’re coming with us,” Ginny says shaking her head.

“Ginny, I’m going, I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.” 

As Ginny says that she gets up from her chair and walks out of Hermione’s room, giving her one last glare before parting. Hermione thought that her telling Ginny about her invitation to stay at the Malfoy’s would go as such. The witch shakes her head and gets up from the plush chair.

Hermione walks over to her dresser, grabbing a pair of red pajamas. She shrugs off her uniform and slips into the red silk pants and button up top. The fabric is cool against her skin and she makes her way over to her double four-poster. 

The witch peels back the Gryffindor-red covers before slipping under them and closing her eyes, having dreams of her inevitable ride to platform 9 ¾.

~

Hermione wakes to her alarm, which is precisely set for six-thirty in the morning. The train doesn't leave till eight, but the witch wants to make sure she won’t forget anything.

She gets out her trunk from under her bed and opens the leather straps before rummaging through her dresser for outfits. Every pair of jeans and jumper she likes is thrown into the trunk. Hermione is a bit of an over packer, she would rather be over prepared than under prepared. 

Once all of her things are packed, and she checks and rechecks to make sure she has everything, she leaves her dorm to go meet Ginny, Harry, and Ron before they head off to the train.

As she turns to head into the hallway she bumps into a chest. “Fuck, Granger, watch where you’re going.”

Hermione looks up to see the one and only Draco Malfoy standing before her. Her cheeks flush as the heat of embarrassment crosses over her features. His blonde hair falls slightly in front of his face as he looks down at her.

“Oh, um, sorry,” the witch quickly mutters before moving on her way. “You’re still coming?” Draco asks from behind her, she turns to see him facing her. “Yes,” she replies before heading to the Gryffindor common room.

“Hermione, you know you don’t have to go,” Harry says as she reaches the group in the common room.

“You told them?” Hermione asks Ginny.

“Yep.”

“Harry, it’s for the project. I’ll be fine.”

“You remember what happened to you in _his_ house?” Harry shouts.

“Harry, calm down!” Hermione sternly says.

“He’s right, ‘Mione,” Ron interjects.

“Oh, you too?” Hermione rolls her eyes.

“Oh, so us looking out for you is eye roll worthy?” Ron retorts.

“You thinking I can’t make my own decisions is eye roll worthy,” Hermione seethes.

They are then called over to the train. Hermione and the others leave their trunks on the platform before stepping into the car. 

Harry leads the quartet to a cabin and they all take a seat. Ginny is next to Hermione and the boys are across from them. Hermione stares out the window for the duration of the train ride, the others not talking or even looking at each other.

Out of the corner of her eyes she can see Ron and Harry animatedly mouthing to each other, no doubt going on about her going to the manor. She doesn't exactly want to go to the manor, but she wasn’t given really much of a choice. Also, how bad could it be? The manor is huge from what she remembers she could go the whole time avoiding Malfoy unless absolutely necessary. 

“Platform 9 and ¾,” Hermione hears the conductor shout. Hermione rolls her eyes and peels her head away from the frosted window. She trudges out of the train car without even a word goodbye to the others. Once she’s on the pavement, Hermione brings her head up to search for Malfoy.

Her bronze eyes scan the platform until a flash of platinum catches her attention. The witch grabs her trunk and then heads over to meet Malfoy.

“Finally, you’re here. Take my hand,” Malfoy says as Hermione walks up to him. 

She takes his hand, which holds hers with a vice-like grip. She can practically feel her fingers crouching together. Hermione also notes that his hands are extremely cold. The chill of them radiate off his fingers as they press into her skin.

Before she can ask him to loosen his grip they are whirling and twirling away.

~

Hermione feels her feet reach pavement again and Malfoy’s hand retreats from hers. She rubs her hand where he was gripping them, the warmth of her hand bringing feeling back to where his cold hands rubbed off. 

Hermione looks up and sees Malfoy Manor. Large, dark terraces are visible for kilometers and lush, green gardens litter the front of the house. 

“This way, Granger,” Malfoy says and Hermione is brought out of her trance.

Hermione follows Malfoy up the cement pathway to the manor. As the manor doors come closer and closer, Hermione remembers just how large the manor is. The doors must be three or four meters tall. 

Once the witch and wizard reach the doors, they open. Narcissa and Lucius stand in the doorway and usher the pair inside.

“Hello, Miss Granger,” Lucius says as the pair walk inside. Hermione gives a curt nod and Malfoy tries to get away to his room.

“Draco! Show our guest to her room,” Narcissa says before Malfoy can run away to his room. Hermione gives an awkward smile and Malfoy rolls his eyes as he turns back to Hermione.

“Follow me, Granger,” Malfoy says to Hermione, creating a ‘come here’ motion with his hand.

Hermione gives a smile to Narcissa and Lucius before she heads to follow Draco.

Draco takes Hermione up a grand staircase and down a large hallway. Doors and paintings line the walls, Hermione has to make sure to pay attention to following Draco so she doesn’t lose herself in the architecture of the manor.

“Here,” Draco says, stopping in front of a door. He opens the door and motions for Hermione to head inside. Once the witch is inside the room, she turns to Draco, “Thank you.”

“Oh, it’s _my_ pleasure. If you need anything call for Poppin,” Draco says before a crack of apparition breaks through the air.

“Yes, Master?” a little house elf says, who, Hermione assumes, is Poppin.

“It’s nothing, Poppin. Just help Granger if she needs anything.” As Draco says that, he gives the witch a wink and closes her door.

“Poppin, can I ask you something?” Hermione says to the little elf. The elf is in a small, pink dress that has a ruffled skirt.

“Yes, Miss! Poppin is at your service!” Poppin excitedly says.

Hermione gives a light chuckle before asking her question. “Are you a free elf?”

“Yes, Miss! Poppin and all elves here are free! Master said that you would ask that,” Poppin says with glee.

“That is all, thank you,” Hermione smiles to the elf and with a snap of her little finger she apparates away, leaving Hermione alone in the room.

Hermione looks around the room and sees that it is _huge_. There is a king-size four-poster with her trunk on top of it, a walk-in closet with space for a chair and ottoman, a little tea-set in her room, as well as a floo.

Hermione is in awe of the room, she expected he would put her up in the elves quarters, but the witch has a feeling that Narcissa helped with the room arrangements.

Hermione walks over to the bed and opens her trunk, the weight of the luggage presses into the bed, creating indents in the black bedding. All of Malfoy Manors’ interior is either a black or dark grey, _maybe_ a hint of white if you look hard enough.

The witch charms all of her clothes to the walk in closet and transfigures her trunk into a mini version of itself to place under the bed.

Just as Hermione goes to lay down there is a knock at the door. The witch pads over to the door and opens it to see Narcissa. The Malfoy matriarch is the epitome of grace. Her nails are perfectly manicured, clothing perfectly tailored, and her lips have on the perfect shade of red.

Narcissa smiles at Hermione as the door opens, “It’s dinner time Miss Granger, I can walk you down to the dining room if you’d like.”

Hermione looks at Narcissa for a moment before answering, she expected Poppin just to bring her food, but the Malfoy’s are proving to be different than she thought.

“Um, sure. Thank you,” Hermione says and Narcissa moves out of the doorframe. 

Hermione steps out of the room, closing the door as she does and walks down the hall with Narcissa.

“Did Draco tell you of the telescope in the far tower? I know it would be very helpful for your project,” Narcissa asks.

“Uh, yes, he actually did. That is why he offered me to stay here,” Hermione politely says.

Hermione looks to Narcissa and sees a growing grin on her face. She has no idea what the Malfoy is grinning at, but averts her gaze so as to not make it appear that she is staring.

The pair reach the grand staircase and make their way down the black polished steps. Narcissa’s heels make a _clink_ with every step she takes. Hermione feels wildly underdressed in this household. 

The witch has on a pair of muggle jeans and a jumper, whereas Narcissa is in a beautiful set of black robes. The robes nip in at the woman’s waist and flare out flatteringly over her hips. Hermione can’t take her eyes off of the silver detailing of the garment and before she knows it they are at the bottom of the steps.

“Oh, don’t worry, dear. You don’t need fancy robes to stay here,” Narcissa chuckles to Hermione, it was almost as if the witch had read her mind.

Hermione gives a light smile and nods her head before Narcissa walks her to the dining room.

Once in the dining room Hermione sees a long, black table that looks as though it could seat twenty. Lucius is at one end of the table, Malfoy is to his left and there is a place setting next to him as well as one on the other side of Lucius.

Hermione goes to the one on the opposite side of Lucius.

“Oh, you can sit next to Draco, there is a place setting right next to him,” Narcissa says to the witch with a smile before ushering her to Malfoy’s left.

Hermione pulls out her chair and takes a seat. Narcissa sends a glare in Malfoy’s direction for seemingly no reason, but as Hermione turns to them Narcissa’s expression changes to a polite smile.

Lucius claps his hands and a house elf in a pair of denim overalls appears.

“Obinn, please get the first course, our guests are all here.”

With a smile and nod, Obinn snaps his fingers and apparates away, only to come back a second later with a tray of soup. Obinn places a bowl in front of each of them and before Hermione goes to grab a spoon she realizes the amount of silverware in front of her.

Her eyes widen in confusion as to which spoon she should use, she takes one that is medium sized and in the middle of the line of cutlery.

“Oh, dear, use the spoon furthest from your plate and then work your way in,” Narcissa politely corrects.

“Oh, thank you,” Hermione smiles as she places her original spoon down and picks up the one further from her plate. The spoon is small, but has a wide mouth.

Once the correction has been made, Hermione eats her soup, she tries her best to mimic Narcissa’s grace, but is most definitely failing miserably. 

Hermione's arm bumps Malfoy’s as she takes a spoonful of soup and mutters a quick apology. Malfoy looks over to her and lightly scoffs. Narcissa sends her son a glare and he quickly tells Hermione that it was no big deal.

Hermione is perplexed as to why Narcissa is acting the way she is, but she isn’t complaining. She was prepared to be left to her room and fed by the elves.

They all finish their soup and Obinn brings out the main course, salmon and a side of vegetables. Hermione grabs the fork farthest from her plate and notices Narcissa smile as she does so. 

The rest of the meal continues with minimal conversation, most questions being asked by Narcissa and responses being in looks or few words.

Once the meal is over Narcissa asks Draco to take Hermione to her room, Hermione says that that is unnecessary and heads off up the stairs, down the hall, and into her grandiose room.

~

Knock, Knock.

Hermione gets up from her bed, placing her book on the covers. She walks over to the door, turning it open to reveal Draco Malfoy.

“Want to go work on our project,” Malfoy says to the witch as more of a statement than a question.

“Oh—um—sure,” Hermione starts, “I’ll get my supplies.”

Malfoy nods and waits in the door frame for Hermione to get her books and quills. Once the witch has her supplies, Malfoy takes her through the Manor and up to the far tower with the telescope.

“Well, here we are. The stars are supposed to be in a good formation tonight,” Malfoy says as the pair reach the tower. 

“Well, let’s get to work then,” Hermione says as she takes a seat on the floor of the tower, the chill of winter is resistant to them with the amount of warming charms up.

Hermione lays out her books on Divination as well as many star charts, it may be her least favorite class but she still is as prepared as ever. 

Malfoy takes a next to Hermione, placing his own books and charts next to hers.

“I see you are prepared as well,” Hermione jokes to Malfoy.

“Of course I am, if I’m not, Azkaban will be sounding nice,” Draco jokes back.

Hermione’s eyes go wide at his insinuation and she feels bad for mentioning anything at all.

“Granger, it’s called a ‘joke’.”

“Oh, yeah, um, sorry.”

“You have to learn to loosen up a bit,” Malfoy says to the witch.

Hermione looks up at him in confusion, she has always been known as uptight, but she wasn’t frigid if that was what he was meaning.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Hermione defiantly says, turning her nose to her books.

“Oh, I think you do.” “Let’s play a little game,” Malfoy smirks to Hermione.

Hermione whips her head to face his and she sees his smirk grow.

“And what game would that be?”

“Truth or dare.”

“Who goes first?”

Malfoy smirks at her willingness to play, and her effort to try and prove him wrong. 

“I think you. Truth or dare, Granger?”

“Truth,” Hermione says, her eyes not leaving her books.

“Why did you come to the manor?”

“To work on our project, I don’t know what else you could mean.”

“Fair enough. Okay, my turn.”

And Draco says that Hermione closes her book and turns her head to face him, turning her body as well to sit across from him now.

“Malfoy, truth or dare?”

“Hmm, dare,” Draco says with a smirk plastered on his face. Hermione wonders what it is with him and smirking.

“I dare you to, hmm. Oh! I dare you to talk in an American accent till your next turn!”

Malfoy chuckles at Hermione’s dare and she gives him a confused look.

“Hermione, as much as I would _love_ for you to hear my American accent, that is nothing like a good dare.”

“Well then, what would be?” Hermione asks, slightly confused, but also understanding where he is going.

Though she should be repulsed by his ideas, she can’t help but be intrigued. Something about Malfoy always had her attention, even when he was an arrogant second year.

“Truth or Dare,” Malfoy smugly says.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me,” Malfoy says with a smirk.

Hermione’s eyes widen at his words, she knew he was going to say something like that, but it still takes her off guard nonetheless. The witch doesn’t want to appear frigid, and a part of her _wants_ to participate in the dare. Now that she looks at him, his lips look like they would be _very_ soft.

Hermione smiles at Malfoy and crawls over to where he is sitting. She climbs into his lap, much to Malfoy’s surprise. His face contorts in a questioning look before returning to that familiar smirk.

Hermione leans in to his face and brushes her lips against his. Once they make contact Draco’s hands move from the floor to Hermione’s thighs, kneading the skin. Draco leans into the kiss and dips his tongue into Hermione’s mouth. Hermione is surprised at the motion, but welcomes it nonetheless.

Hermione brings her hands to Draco’s blonde hair, slightly tugging at the strands. Draco groans into her mouth and his eyes flutter close.

“Oh, dear!” The pair hear someone exclaim.

Their eyes both widen in shock and they whip their heads to the voice, seeing Narcissa standing in the doorway. Draco looks to Hermione and pushes her off him. Hermione wipes her mouth on her sleeve, Draco does the same.

“I have some tea, if you two would like.” “I’ll just leave it here,” Narcissa says, placing the tea set she has on the floor.

Draco gives his mother a glare and she smiles at him in response.

“Well, I’ll be on my way. Sorry for interrupting the studying!” Narcissa says before ushering her way out of the tower.

“Fucking hell!” Draco mutters to himself.

“I—um—I—“ Hermione starts.

“Never mind, I’m going to bed. Coming with?” Draco asks the witch.

“Bed? With you?” Hermione sarcastically questions.

“I _mean_ , I’ll walk you to your room, don’t get too excited,” Malfoy smirks.

“I wasn’t,” Hermione smiles to Draco before gathering her books.

Once Hermione and Draco gather their supplies, Draco walks Hermione to her room with minimal conversation. An occasion sorry came from Hermione if she bumped into Draco, and Draco scoffing in response.

“See you tomorrow, Granger,” Draco says as he ‘drops’ Hermione off into her room.

Before Hermione can get a response Draco has closed the door and is off to his room. Hermione places her books on the tea table before changing into a pair of pajamas and drifting off to sleep in the king-sized four-poster.

~

Hermione wakes up and as she is getting dressed for the day she remembers the _events_ of last night. She can’t help but smile to herself as Draco had definitely thought that she wouldn’t go through with the dare. The other thing on the witches mind is the fact that Draco kissed her _back_. Yes, it was his dare, but that did not mean that she was his type.

“Hermione?” Hermione hears Narcissa say with a knock at her door.

“One second!” Hermione calls out as she quickly finishes getting ready.

Hermione pads over to the door, slightly fixing her hair as she does. She opens it and, as expected, Narcissa is standing there.

Hermione gives her a smile, hoping that the matriarch has forgotten about last night.

“Come down for breakfast, dear, it’s pancakes today!” Narcissa says, moving out of the doorway.

“Oh, that sounds lovely,” Hermione politely says. She steps out of her room and walks with Narcissa down to the dining room. 

Once the pair reach the long table, they take the same seats as last night, Hermione to Draco’s left and Narcissa to Lucius’s right. With a clap of Lucius’s hand Obinn appears with a tray of pancakes. The little overall-clad elf places a plate in front of each of them before popping away.

Hermione and Draco refrain from any remote eye contact, keeping their eyes on their plates in front of them. Lucius clears his throat and the rest of the table picks their heads up to face him.

“Hermione, you are here for a project, correct?” Lucius asks.

Hermione feels herself pale at the question, Narcissa must’ve told him about the position she found the pair in.

“Yes,” Hermione responds in a clear tone.

“Yes, well, just to make things clear, there will be no screwing around in my house,” Lucius smiles to both Draco and Hermione.

“Lucius!” Narcissa seethes to her husband.

“Yes, of course. Thank you for letting me stay,” Hermione smiles.

The rest of breakfast is dealt with in silence before Hermione bolts up to her room.

~

Hermione gets out her homework once she reaches her room and begins working. She has decided that she is going to stay in her room all day. The witch does _not_ want another encounter with Lucius, considering his words this morning.

Hermione diligently works on her History of Magic essay as well as her potions analysis. She loses track of time until Poppin appears in her room.

“Miss! Poppin has lunch for Miss!” the giddy elf says.

“Oh, thank you. You can place that on the tea table,” Hermione says, pointing to the little table in the corner of her room.

Poppin bounces over to the table, placing the tray of food that she brought on the wood.

“If Miss needs anything else, call Poppin!”

“Thank you, Poppin. Will do,” Hermione smiles to the elf before, with a snap of her fingers, she twists away.

Hermione tears her attention away from her schoolwork and pads over to the tea set. She takes a seat in one of the chairs and stares at the silver tray in front of her. Hermione sees that the elf has brought her water, soup, and bread. The witch chuckles to herself at the irony of only seeing one spoon on the tray. 

She picks up the silverware and begins to eat her meal. The soup is the perfect temperature, slightly tingling her esophagus.

For the rest of the day Hermione works on her schoolwork. She is not bothered by any members of the Malfoy family, other than Poppin, who brings her dinner.

Knock. Knock.

Hermione sighs, just as she thought she wasn’t going to have to face the Malfoy’s today one comes knocking at eight in the evening. Hermione gets up from her bed, closing all her books and ink pots. She then walks over to the door, pulling it open.

“Project time,” the voice of Draco Malfoy says.

Hermione looks up to him and gives a nod. She grabs her Divination books and papers before following Draco up to the far tower again.

“Sorry about my father,” Draco says, looking down to Hermione. She meets his gaze and nods in response.

“Am I getting the silent treatment now?” Draco jokes.

“No, there just is nothing to say,” Hermione says very matter-of-factly.

The pair reach the far tower and Hermione takes a seat, laying out all her supplies and books.

~

“That isn’t the right number! A seven goes there not a four,” Draco exclaims to the witch, looking down at their differing parchments.

“Yes, it is! Look, that has four points, where’s the seven?” Hermione says, pointing to a constatation.

“That’s the wrong bloody constellation!”

“It is not! Here,” Hermione says, reaching her hand over to fix Draco’s equation.

Before the witch has a chance to touch the parchment Draco grabs her wrist. Hermione’s eyes widen and she looks up to Draco. He has that familiar smirk plastered on his face and Hermione can’t help but scowl.

“What the fuck, Malfoy?” Hermione says, trying to free her wrist from his grip.

“Can’t have you messing up my work, now,” 

“Well, you did it wrong!”

“Oh? Is that so?” Draco says, inching closer to her.

Draco abruptly stands, pulling Hermione up with him. The witch slightly struggles in his grasp, but relents. She is interested where this will lead, and she has a certain direction she _hopes_ it goes in.

“I-Its is,” Hermione chokes out as Draco backs her up against the wall of the tower. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Draco chuckles.

Hermione feels her words halt as Draco leans in to her. His hands are on either side of her head, pinning her in place. Hermione feels Draco’s breath on her features, his grey eyes boring into hers.

With the darkening of his eyes, he leans in the last bit and their lips touch. Draco hungrily crashes his lips into hers. Hermione responds immediately, her tongue trying tango with Draco’s. 

Draco slightly chuckles at her motions and he slips his tongue with hers. Hermione reaches her hands up to Draco’s chest, she toys with the buttons of his shirt, unable to get a good enough grip to pop them open, so she resorts to just roaming her hands along his figure.

Draco moves his hands from the wall to her hips, he brings his body closer to hers, slightly rocking into her hips. Hermione yearns for more friction, so she rocks into him as well.

They both groan into each other’s mouth, swallowing each other’s sound of lust.

“My, my.” 

The pair whip their heads to see Narcissa standing in the doorway, again. Draco jumps off of Hermione, and they each wipe their mouths on their sleeves.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt the studying, but here is some tea!” Narcissa says, placing a tray of tea cups on the floor of the tower. She gives a smile to the pair before leaving the tower.

Hermione and Draco turn to each other, both unmoving with looks of shock and embarrassment plastered on their faces.

“Fucking hell,” Draco groans, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I-I think I’ll go,” Hermione quickly says as she regains her senses enough to peel herself off of the wall.

“I’ll walk you.”

As Draco says that Hermione nods and they both quickly grab their supplies before speed-walking to their respective rooms.

Hermione plops her books on the floor before shrugging on a pair of pajamas. The witch can’t help but flush in embarrassment as the thought of Narcissa catching the pair in a compromising position not once, but _twice_. 

The other thought roaming her mind is that Lucius will probably hear of their _interaction_. And the thought of her missing breakfast again sounds enticing, but she doesn’t need to incriminate herself any further.

She slips under the covers of her bed before drifting off to sleep with the thoughts of Draco’s lips on hers, and what it might’ve been like if their interaction hadn’t been interrupted.

~

“Hermione, how is your and Draco’s project going?” Lucius asks as they are at the dining table.

Hermione keeps her eyes away from Draco and the rest of the Malfoy’s, at that.

“It’s going well,” Hermione says whilst keeping her eyes on her plate.

“That’s nice, just make sure there is work being done,” Lucius says.

Hermione nods and quickly finishes her plate before excusing herself to her room.

She gets to working on her homework to try and get her mind off of Draco. 

“Fuck!” the witch exclaims as she realizes that she left one of her books at Hogwarts. She rolls her eyes and hopes that she can do the assignment without it, but it proves impossible.

Hermione leaves her bed and walks out into the hallway. She tries to find Draco’s room to ask if he has the book she needs. 

Hermione wanders down the never-ending dark grey and black hallway. She passes doors and doors before she realizes she has no clue where Draco’s room is. She turns around to try and head back to hers, but all the doors look the exact same.

“Looking for something?”

Hermione turns around to see Draco standing behind her, he’s so close she almost back into him.

“Um, yes. Do you have a copy of _Ancient Runes in the Advanced World_?”

“We can check the library, it sounds familiar,” Draco says, offering his arm to Hermione.

She takes his arm and they begin walking towards the library.

The pair don’t exchange any words on their walk to the library, but once they reach the room Hermione’s eyes widen and she breaks away from Draco’s arm to roam the aisles.

Hermione is in awe at the amount of books in one space. The Hogwarts library is minuscule in comparison to the amount of texts in the Malfoy Manor library.

“Take whatever you like,” Draco says.

Hermione turns to him and her face contorts in glee. She is right at home with the tomes of all different colors littering the walls. She turns down one aisle and runs her fingers along the spines. Her fingers feel leather, paper, and fabric brushing against her skin.

She grabs a few titles, and as she pulls them out, she sees that Draco is eyeing her. He walks his way over to her and she hears him mutter a few spells under his breath.

Draco walks up to her and she spins to face him. Draco takes the books in her hand and places them on the ground. Hermione eyes his action, questioning his purpose.

Draco turns back up to the witch, smirking slightly. Hermione knows exactly what his purpose is and she leans into him. “Eager, are we?” Draco chuckles.

“Oh, fuck off,” Hermione says, taking his face in her hands, brining his lips to hers.

Draco grabs her hands and holds them above her head, interlacing their fingers. He snakes his tongue into Hermione’s mouth. Hermione moans at the entry and Draco swallows her voice with a rough kiss. 

Draco breaks from Hermione to cast a spell that Hermione has never heard of before. Once he recites the incantation, Hermione feels ropes sprout around her arms and legs, holding them in place against the bookshelf.

“Draco!” Hermione exclaims.

“Yes, darling?” Draco says, bringing his body back to hers, his hands roaming up and down her sides.

Hermione melts at his words and touch and all she can do is whimper in response. She wishes he would bring his lips to hers, but all she can do is stand there. 

Draco brings his hands to the hem of Hermione’s skirt. She takes a sharp inhale as his fingers brush against her thigh, the chill of his hands radiating onto her skin.

“Trying to tease me with skirts?” Draco smirks.

“I—Uh—,” Hermione starts before Draco brings his fingers to the outside of her knickers.

“Fuck,” Hermione moans as he runs his hands along her arousal-soaked knickers.

“Obinn brings tea!” 

“Not a-fucking-gain,” Draco sighs, “Place the tea on the floor and get the fuck out.”

“Draco! Be nice!” Hermione chastises.

“This isn’t a SPEW meeting, I’ll say what I want.”

The little elf in overalls places the tea on the floor before apparating out of the library.

“I swear to Merlin,” Draco mutters under his breath as he releases the binds on Hermione's wrists and ankles.

Hermione quickly picks her books up before quickly ushering her way to the door. 

“I’ll walk you, you already got lost once,” Draco says, catching up to her and undoing the charms he originally placed on the room.

Hermione nods and Draco walks the witch to her room.

~

“Hermione, dear, it’s dinner,” Narcissa says from the outside of Hermione's room. She doesn’t want to go, but she should for ‘appearances’.

“Okay, I’ll be out in a second,” Hermione says walking towards the door. She grabs the handle and steps out into the hallway with Narcissa.

“How was your day, dear?” Narcissa asks Hermione as they head down towards the dining room.

“It was fine, thank you. How was yours?” Hermione says with thoughts of her and Draco’s activities earlier.

“It was splendid, thank you for asking. Is your and Draco’s project going well?”

“Yes, it is. The telescope is very helpful,” Hermione smiles.

“I’m glad, if you need anything, the library’s open to you.”

“Yes, Draco showed me to it earlier,” Hermione says without thinking, she hopes that Obinn didn’t report to his masters, but she thinks that is very unlikely.

“That is why a few books were missing!” Narcissa says with realization.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I can return them if you wanted to read them,” Hermione frantically says.

“No, no, that is unnecessary,” Narcissa says with a smile as the pair reach the dining room.

Hermione takes her spot next to Draco, she meets his eyes before they sit down and he quickly averts his gaze.

Obinn brings out the main course, placing a plate in front of each member at the table. They all share polite conversations, with Narcissa focusing on Draco and Hermione. Lucius looks over it and Hermione can’t help but feel that he has given up his quest of trying to get them to part.

“Lucius and I will be out tonight till lunch tomorrow, you two will be able to handle yourselves okay?” Narcissa asks.

“Yes, of course,” Hermione responds and Draco gives a nod in response. 

Hermione finishes her meal with thoughts of Draco and what they might be able to accomplish tonight. She and Draco bid Narcissa and Lucius out of the house before walking to the far tower to work on their project.

Once they reach the tower Draco knocks Hermione’s books out her arms and presses her up against the wall. He takes her lips in his and situates his hands in the crook of her waist.

Hermione matches his fervor by tangling her hands in his platinum hair. Draco begins to grind against her hips and she tries to match his thrusts, but his hands on her waist keep her in place.

“Draco—More,” Hermione pleads in between kisses. Draco smirks and rakes his lips down her jaw and neck. He nips at the flesh, creating marks that she never wants to wash away.

Draco’s hands move to Hermione jumper and he rips it open, revealing her black bralette. Draco steps back from the witch, admiring her figure. “Merlin, fuck me,” he says before returning his lips to hers. He reaches his hands under her skirt and immediately pulls off her knickers.

Hermione moans as the air hits her sex. Draco’s fingers toy in her arousal before thrusting inside her. Hermione’s head rolls back onto the wall and Draco’s other hand wraps around her throat.

Draco pumps his fingers, the heel of his hand rubbing against her clit. Hermione is limp on the wall, the only thing holding her up is Draco’s hand on her throat. 

“Draco, _fuck_ ,” Hermione whimpers as she feels her release building. Her mind turns to jello as she feels her walls tighten around Draco’s fingers.

“Come for me, darling,” Draco smirks and at those words Hermione unravels. She cries as her release washes over her and she is left limp in Draco’s grasp.

Draco pulls his fingers out of her and sucks them clean. Hermione feels even more turned on by those actions. Once she regains some semblance of herself she reaches for Draco’s shirt and pops the buttons, actually tearing them open this time. She runs her hands along his skin as Draco shrugs off his shirt.

She admires his lean figure, tracing the lines of his muscles, his velvety-soft skin tingling the pads of her fingers. Hermione’s hands trail down to Draco’s trousers, toying with the waistband.

“Turn around,” Draco orders Hermione.

Hermione bites her lip and does as she’s told. She faces the wall and she can hear the clanking of Draco undoing his belt. Draco’s hand presses her face into the wall, her hair cushions her features but she can’t help but gasp at the gesture.

He then moves his other hand to pull out her hips, arching her into the wall. Hermione opens her legs and Draco flips her skirt over her hips. “Look at that pretty little cunt, so wet for me.”

Hermione moans at his words, 

He then thrusts inside her. Hermione moans at the way he inches inside her, stretching and filling her.

“Fucking hell,” Hermione whimpers as Draco begins to rock his hips. “So wet and tight for me, such a good girl,” Draco groans.

Draco’s hips pick up their pace and Hermione rocks into the wall. She places her hands up to try and steady herself, but Draco casts a spell and ties them to her back. Hermione whines and feels her walls clenching.

“Draco, I’m—“ Hermione starts before Draco cuts her off. “Come for me again, darling. Such a good girl for me,” Draco says and Hermione unravels.

As she does Draco’s thrusts become sloppy. “Fucking hell, Hermione.”

And as he says that his own release washes over him. With a few more thrust Draco pulls out of Hermione and pulls her up to him. 

Hermione feels Draco’s come running down her thighs. She takes out her wand to cast a _scourgify_ before Draco stops her. “You look so pretty with my come leaking out of your cunt, keep it that way.”

Hermione smiles and Draco brings her into a hug, repairing her jumper as he does. “We have until lunch, how does round two sound?”


End file.
